First Class (A!)
"First Class" is the seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the twenty-ninth episode overall. Plot -Erik… - Professor X said while using Cerebro. –I need to warn the X-Men. – -Do you need anything Charles? – Jean Grey asked entering the Damage Room. -Yes, Jean. In fact I do. Please warn Scott that Magneto is coming extremely close to the Mansion. – -I will Professor. – Jean said and ran to Cyclops. –Scott, we need to gather the X-Men to stop Magneto. He is extremely close. – -Cerebro saw it? – Summers asked. -Yes, exactly. – -Okay, let’s meet up in the Main Hall. – Some minutes later, Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Havok, Iceman, Jean and Storm were reunited in the Main Hall. -Let’s all board the X-Jet, Magneto can’t get to the School. – -Oh, really Scott? – Alex asked mockingly. -Shut up Alex, this is serious. – Jean rolled her eyes at Havok’s immaturity. -Thank you Jean. – The X-Men boarded on the X-Jet and started flying to where Xavier told them Magneto was. -We are expecting the X-Men here. – Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) told the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants as they walked around the secondary base they held at the desert. -And why are they coming for us? – Rogue asked, looking at Magneto. -Because they may be thinking I am planning to attack their precious X-Mansion. – -Duh, you are kind of slow to have Ms. Marvel’s memories. – Domino said rolling her eyes. -Don’t get in there, lucky girl. – Rogue warned. -You two, cut the fight. We don’t need a catfight this time. – Lehnsherr said sternly. -And why did you choose us? – Omega Sentinel asked Magneto. -Because we are the best there is. – Sabretooth whispered, leaning against a column. -I mean, of course, but Pyro is the only one who can get used to this heat! – Karima protested. -I thought your beliefs were stronger than this, Karima. – Pyro said shaking his head. –I guess I was wrong. – -Actually she was just programmed to kill mutants, now she’s programmed to believe mutants are superior. – Magneto shrugged. –Just a matter of programming. – -When will they come? – Domino asked. –I’m starting to get bored with your chatter. – -Excuse me?! – Omega Sentinel walked to Neena. –You are the one who started the arguing. Not me! – -You are all moaning little b- Domino couldn’t finish her sentence when the Brotherhood members heard the X-Jet lowering. -It’s them. – Creed murmured. -You really needed to smell them to find that out? – Rogue chuckled softly. -You shut up before I destroy you. – -Woahhhh, the kitty got mad. – Domino rolled her eyes. -YOU DID JUST NOT CALL ME KITTY!!! – Sabretooth was ready to attack Domino but was stopped by a metal pipe that Magneto used. -Stop fighting. The real fight is out there, not here. – Magneto said, floating to the X-Men. -Wait… - Cyclops said looking at Erik’s attitude. –You look like if you were waiting for us… - -Naturally. You are too predictable, all of you. Don’t you remember Charles was my best friend? – -We do but it was highly improbable… - Jean Grey was stopped by Magneto’s laugh. -I didn’t need psychic powers to find out you were coming. – Erik said. –It’s actually a pity that you can’t use those powers on me. Right, Jean? – -Stop messing with her or you’ll regret it, Lehnsherr. – Scott threatened Magneto. -You are actually threating me over love! – Magneto chuckled. –That’s cute. – -This is not a matter of love here, Erik. – Summers shook his head. –It’s a matter of teamwork. – -Talking about team… Where is your team? – Iceman said raising an eyebrow. –I mean, I thought I would be the one who melted. – -You were asking for us, Bobby? – Rogue asked smirking as her and the others walked to Magneto. -Not as if I wanted to see you, specially the kitty. – Drake shrugged. -DON’T CALL ME KITTY!!! – Sabretooth ran to attack Iceman but was stopped by Beast. Pyro ran to Iceman, Omega Sentinel battled against Angel while Storm and Jean were trying to stop Rogue. Havok punched Domino while Magneto tossed debris at Cyclops. -Hold on… - McCoy whispered to Iceman. –They are very susceptible, and their teamwork is null. We can actually get them to fight against each other. – -We can get Jean to talk to some of them psychically. – Bobby smirked and the two X-Men put their plan on work. In the middle of the fight, Victor Creed heard a voice in his head: “I heard Domino calling you a scrawny kitty… I would do something about it…” Sabretooth got enraged, pushed Havok aside and attacked Domino. Rogue, who was seeing all this from the sky, flew to them to get them apart, but was hit by Neena’s knife. -You just didn’t hit me! – Rogue shouted and tried to punch Domino, but hit Creed instead. Sabretooth looked at her angrily and tossed a big rock at Rogue, but she dodged it, making it hit Omega Sentinel. Karima got furious at Victor and shot a plasma blast at him. -Seriously Hank, - Ororo whispered in Beast’s ear. –This is by far the best idea you’ve ever had. – -Well, thank you Storm. – Henry chuckled. –It wouldn’t have worked without Jean. – -I saw what you guys did, - Scott said. –Brilliant. – -Wait… Scott… If you are here, who is fighting against Magneto? – Havok asked. -I brought one of my Life Model Decoys. Nice, right? – -Well, does that mean we can actually leave? – Iceman laughed. -Exactly. – Scott concluded. Then the X-Men got on the X-Jet and flew away. Magneto tried to hit Cyclops’ LMD with all the metal in the secondary base but when he attracted the metals he brought Cyclops’ LMD with him, destroying it. -What is this?! – Erik shouted. –This isn’t Summers!!! This is a Life Model Decoy!!! CURSE YOU SCOTT SUMMERS!!!!! – Gallery Rogue-Domino-wolverine-and-the-xmen-23207577-400-300.jpg|"Duh, you are kind of slow to have Ms. Marvel’s memories." DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel Magneto_(Wolverine_and_the_X-Men).jpg SwearingRevenge.png|"CURSE YOU SCOTT SUMMERS!!!!!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karima Shapandar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor Creed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:St. John Allerdyce (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc